


Disregarding Cecilia

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Midshipman James Hook struggles with different emotions for Cecilia before and after Captain Jasper Hook captures her.





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Cecilia. My betrothed* Midshipman James Hook thought as he smiled. He sprawled on his bed before memories formed. Mental images of a happy woman. A memory of Cecilia kissing him after a marriage proposal in his home months ago. A sudden frown replaced his smile. 

*I remember mentioning being a merchant near Cecilia months ago. I’ll never reveal how I’m actually providing for her until our wedding. Cecilia will never know about my actual days as a pirate. She won’t marry a pirate* James thought. He bit his lip. Worry began to fill his eyes.

Captain Jasper Hook stepped into his younger brother’s sleeping quarters. He smiled at James. ‘’I am looking forward to capturing a ship. There will be plenty of gold coins for us. Perhaps I’ll capture a woman with the ship.’’ Jasper laughed.

‘’Do you know if Cecilia will find us? Perhaps she will wish to join us. She might wish to be with just me.’’ James viewed him tilting his head to one side. 

A frown appeared on Jasper’s face. ‘’Cecilia might find us. Perhaps not at all. What are you going to do if Cecilia finds out about you?’’ 

James bit his lip another time. ‘’I don’t know.’’ He sat up. James focused on Jasper. 

‘’I’m curious. What do you like about Cecilia?’’ 

‘’I like Cecilia’s smile and when she kisses me. Cecilia is beautiful, kind, smart, etc. There is something I don’t like about her. Cecilia can be terrifying when she’s cross. Her loud voice. Her trembling body while she is cross.’’

‘’Are you still looking forward to your wedding?’’ Jasper asked.

James began to nod. ‘’I am looking forward to being with the woman I cherish for the rest of my life, Jasper. Your ship could be your bride. You are certainly attached to it. Cecilia will eventually be my bride. She won’t be cross another time.’’

‘’Was Cecilia always cross?’’ Jasper asked.

James shook his head. ‘’Not always. Cecilia was a bit irritated when I always mentioned counting gold. She frowned. Sometimes she yelled. Coins will never replace my betrothed.’’

‘’Let’s capture a ship,’’ Jasper said. His eyes were on James as the latter stood. Jasper turned and approached his ship’s deck. He looked back after James followed him.

‘’You can count every gold coin while I dream about Cecilia,’’ James informed Jasper. He saw the latter’s sudden smile. James smiled another time after he noticed a new ship. He viewed Jasper’s men capturing a ship’s passengers. He and Jasper approached the latter’s men. James turned to two men holding a woman’s arms. He recognized the struggling woman’s dress and hat. His eyes widened at a snail’s pace. ‘’Cecilia!’’


	2. Chapter 2

After gasping, James focused on Cecilia. A scowl appeared at a snail’s pace. James viewed Cecilia’s eyes widening for a few seconds. ‘’You know about me now, Cecilia,’’ he muttered.

Cecilia began to frown. ‘’I was going to join you during a journey. You’re not a merchant at all, James. You’re a pirate just like your brother.’’

Jasper scowled at Cecilia. ‘’My sibling is a pirate providing for you before your wedding,’’ he informed her.

Tears formed in Cecilia’s eyes before she shook her head. ‘’I won’t marry you, James,’’ she said. A tear ran down her face. Cecilia heard James as he gasped. ‘’A gold coin will be your bride, James. Not me.’’

Scowling, James turned and abandoned Cecilia. *Gold coins will never replace Cecilia* he thought. He returned to his sleeping quarters. James fell on his bed and still scowled. He focused on the ceiling for a few moments. *I am curious about how many gold coins I will obtain soon.* 

James viewed Jasper walking by the doorway. His eyes settled on Cecilia as she struggled. They widened again. After sitting up another time, James gasped. He watched while Jasper held Cecilia’s arms behind her back. ‘’What are going to do to Cecilia?’’ he asked.

Jasper began to smile another time. ‘’I’m going to imprison Cecilia,’’ he said. He heard James as the latter gasped again. ‘’Are you going to say anything to Cecilia before she rots in a cell?’’ Jasper asked. He viewed James turning his head. ‘’I guess you’ll try to repair your shattered heart now.’’

James glanced at Cecilia. His scowl returned. He turned his head another time. *I won’t face my past* James thought. 

Cecilia began to sway. ‘’I don’t feel…’’ She fell in Jasper’s arms and struggled to remain awake. Cecilia glanced at Jasper’s wide eyes. She winced as her head ached. Another tear ran down her face.

James gasped another time. His eyes were on Jasper as the latter touched Cecilia’s forehead. James viewed Jasper frowning. There was concern in the latter’s eyes. ‘’How is Cecilia? Why is she barely conscious?’’ James asked.

Jasper glanced at James. ‘’The lady has a high fever. She may not survive. My apologies, James.’’ He watched as James frowned and trembled. ‘’I will place Cecilia in a spare room. My crew will check on her every now and then.’’

‘’You do that, Jasper.’’ 

Scowling, Jasper carried Cecilia and departed. 

*I might be too weak to face my past later* James thought. He collapsed on his bed again.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, James stood. *I should be there for Cecilia. There won’t be a wedding, but I should still be with her. It’s the right thing to do* he thought. His scowl came back. He shook his head.

*Cecilia should suffer for refusing to marry me* James thought. He smiled for a few moments. James walked to a spare room. Another frown returned after he saw Cecilia with Jasper.

Cecilia winced and writhed on the bed. She opened her eyes. Additional tears ran down her face. Cecilia reached for James. 

‘’You refused to be with me for the rest of your life,’’ James said. 

Cecilia sobbed.

After trembling with rage, James abandoned Cecilia and Jasper. He returned to his bed and sat near it. He began to rest his head on his knees. James embraced his legs. *I faced my past. I abandoned my past* he thought.

James viewed Jasper appearing and entering the area. ‘’How is Cecilia?’’ He saw a frown. James gasped after tears ran down Jasper’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

‘’The woman you cherished…’’ Jasper paused. ‘’She departed from this world a few minutes ago.’’ Jasper watched as James shook uncontrollably. He approached him and touched his shoulder. ‘’I’m here for you.’’

James shook his head in disbelief. He ceased trembling. 

‘’Are you going to watch as I place Cecilia in the water?’’ Jasper asked. His eyes were still on James while the latter shook his head another time. ‘’I’ll check on you later,’’ he said. He departed.

*Cecilia, I’m sorry about hurting y…* After frowning again, James shook his head. *You will endure solitude in the afterlife. A flawless punishment.* James smiled for a few seconds. He stood and faced his bed. 

James heard footsteps and Cecilia’s voice near the doorway. His frown remained.

‘’James?’’ 

*Perhaps Cecilia’s spirit is haunting me for abandoning her earlier* James thought. His eyes were still on the bed. James never acknowledged Cecilia.

‘’I wish to be with you before I’m in the spirit world. If you still love me, you’ll acknowledge me. Are you terrified of spirits, James? Is that why you’re disregarding me?’’ 

James never replied. 

Tears ran down the spirit’s face. ‘’Perhaps we were never meant to be with one another.’’ Cecilia focused on James and vanished.

*I’m not terrified of spirits at all.* James continued to frown. Certain wounds were never going to heal.

 

The End


End file.
